Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation
, , Chakra Absorption Technique |jutsu type= Yang Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent=Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation |related=Sage Mode Sage Transformation Seven Heavenly Breaths Six Paths Yang Power |derived=Ikka Myōju Nine Palace Purification Mantra |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is undoubtedly one of the most profound and highly advantageous techniques within Koyomi’s arsenal. It is a technique that draws upon immense ambient energy from within the environment to quickly heal any physical ailments that may befall her but to also bolster her durability. It is considered exclusive to her Kindō Byakugan as it utilizes the in conjunction with the Eight Trigrams to unleash seemingly unrivaled power. She notes that the Eight Gates Released Formation is considered incomplete and it is merely a single step in learning this technique. This technique also grants Koyomi an unique veinless Kindō Byakugan (金道白眼 ,literally meaning:Golden Path White Eye) Overview This technique allows Koyomi to activate one of the Nine Metaphysical Harmony Points located in an overlapping spiritual realm. To unleash the Nine Metaphysical Harmony Points which are only viewable with the Kindō Byakugan requires Koyomi to mentally visualize herself merging with each harmony point while simultaneously engaging with each one on a spiritual level. Upon opening a sacred harmony point, the immense flow of energy subsequently opens each of the inner gates in a sacred sequence. The harmony points themselves symbolize life energy or yang energy. According to Koyomi, each harmony points beams with the near boundless energy of the sun. Not only does this energy flow throughout the human body, it also flows throughout the entirety of nature. while utilizing the Nine Place Eight Trigrams Formation]] Each of the harmony point are in a constant state of vibration that grant’s them the ability to quickly absorb a staggering amount of the sun’s yang energy from within the atmosphere to quickly invigorate and revitalize the user. As previously mentioned, each harmony point converges absorbed sunlight into bountiful yang chakra similar how users of Sage Mode acquire Natural Energy. As a shinobi consumes themselves just as a candle would, this technique replenishes them as if the candle has simply started burning. Out of the nine nodes of harmony, Koyomi has only activated one in a single instance as a comparable display to a user of the Eight Gates. However, she has utilized eight of them during one of her reclusive training regimens. .]] By opening the first harmony point, Koyomi states that the physical power gained from it is comparable to the Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon), while simultaneously gaining an immense amount of yang or life energy. This flow of natural yang bolsters her attributes comparable to those that have gained a near unrestricted use of Sage Mode and Sage Transformation. Koyomi’s base level of healing matches that of the Regeneration Ability and it cancels out the destructive effects of the Gate of Pain. This node provides Koyomi with a high level of stamina as long there is a suitable amount of sunlight. The prowess that comes with the Gate of Pain along with a high level of regeneration makes this first harmony point surprisingly difficult to play against. The natural yang energy gained by the first harmony point makes a notable difference in the speed of execution when regarding Koyomi’s techniques. When or if Koyomi activates the second harmony node, she gains a power akin to the Gate of View (景門, Keimon, English TV: The Gate of Joy), when Koyomi activates this second sacred harmony point, she releases a small stream of air pressure around her that generates minute cracks in the ground. This second harmony point further increase her life force as well as her regeneration from wounds. Deep lacerations and other forms of profound wounds are healed within a matter of moments. Her physical prowess and speed are unassumingly frightening in this state. Upon activating the third sacred harmony point, Koyomi gain’s no further physical or speed enhancements when compared to the first to nodes being activated however, she does garner a change in her physical appearance. Koyomi, gains a unique sun-shaped marking on her right hand. This marking with a similar appearance and shape to the Six Paths Yang Power within her right palm. Koyomi is granted the ability to manipulate life itself while controlling the very essence of it at her fingertips. Koyomi can use this marking to restore extreme injuries by using the life-breathing qualities of yang into anyone she contacts. From here, she can manipulate an individuals' life force and coerce it into fixing an internal imbalance or by infusing her own via the sun marking on her right palm. This marking appears after every third harmony point that has been unlocked starting with the right and left palm while ending with a third sun marking on Koyomi’s forehead. Each of these markings symbolize the whole of yang, the it’s natural function or it’s inverse and with Koyomi’s Kindō Byakugan, viewing the flow of yang becomes as commonplace as viewing breathing. The second sun-esque marking on Koyomi's left palm symbolizes the inverse of yang. The process of taking life or denying an object it's right to live. Upon contact or emission of light from the marking, Koyomi can cause a temporary degradation of organic objects that are within the area of effect. This destroys the bodies of surrounding opponent’s by robbing their cells of physical energy which can lead to organ failure, cell destruction and eventual dissipation of the body. This ability can be used and enforced by simple contact or channeled through her Ikka Myōju technique. While it is indeed powerful, this technique does not outright kill upon contact, it takes approximately five seconds to begin the degeneration process from the point of contact. Koyomi can bind herself to the opponent's tenketsu via chakra threading to ensnare them with little to no chance of escape. The opponent will still be capable of fighting back but with a diminished level of physical energy which ultimately deems escape as a futility. As the seconds painfully pass by, the vitality of the opponent will gradually deplete until their hair turns an unpigmented pallid and their body becomes emaciated. The notion of physical confrontation becomes enriched with thoughtlessness. Drawbacks Corresponding drawbacks include the preparation time for initiating the technique. Koyomi must stand still for approximately five to six minutes in order to gain the natural yang energy from the sun to activate the Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation. Also, Koyomi cannot gain natural yang energy while moving. Therefore, during combat, this gives an unfortunate time limit for the technique. At most, Koyomi has been able to keep it active for roughly nine minutes during combat. Though, this time can be extended if she transfers this absorbed energy into a sealing device such as a scroll. Category:SahaTo Category:Senjutsu Category:Byakugan Category:Jutsu